Raabseta
Raabseta "Aab" is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is the daughter of Bailey and Goru, making her a Daevael. Her older sisters are Cymahae and Loanikha, and her younger brother is Chaelkane. Appearance When she is first born, she will have very little hair, and as a young child, she will have thin, light blonde hair. Surprisingly, when she is very young, her hair will have a slight ginger tinge to it, but she will grow out of this easily. Her eyes will be a dark shade, but they will darken as she ages, from a dark hazel colour to the dark brown they become. Her skin will always be relatively pale. Raabseta will inherit her naturally blonde hair off her mother, Bailey, and this is a trait shared by all three sisters. However, she will be the only daughter to inherit either her mother or her father's dark brown eyes. She will have a very good figure, and will be 5ft 4 in height, when she is an adult. Since she is a Daevael, whenever she is in Heaven before death, she will appear in a similar ghostly form to that of the angels. Also, she has the unique power of Biomorphing, which allows her to mimic all living things. Species & Abilities Raabseta is a Daevael, and the third to ever exist, being a crossbreed between Archangels and Animagi. All Daevaels have five extra gifts, along with one ability to change their own form. Out of the abilities, one of them is normally strongly tied to the power of their angelic relative. All Daevael gifts are tied to their relationship with their siblings, which is why Daevael are never only children. The Daevael are still able to use their gifts without the presence of a sibling, but they are far more powerful when they are closer both emotionally and physically. This is reflective of how angels are stronger when they are in heaven. Since Raabseta is the youngest sister but not the youngest child, she will not gain her full strength until her younger brother is born. Her appearance shifting ability is Biomorphing, which is the ability to mimic all living things. This is the ability to mimic any living things, including humans, animals, plants and even bacteria, and then to be able to return to her original form. She will also be able to change her physical appearance as a human, and replicate and shapeshift into the appearances of others. Maintaining and controlling this ability will be difficult for her. If she were to change into a different species, she would not gain the powers and gifts of that species, only the appearance. This will be the first power she displays. Family & Relationships *Paternal Grandparent - God *Maternal Grandparents - Kia and Frodora *Mother - Bailey *Father - Goru *Paternal Uncles - Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Uriel, Jophiel, Raguel, Joshua, Zachariah, Sandalphon, Razial, Metatron, Haniel, Jeremial, Azrael, Camael, Virgil, Balthazar and Castiel *Maternal Aunts - Kia and Devara *Older sisters - Cymahae and Loanikha *Younger brother - Chaelkane Personality Raabseta will be a highly intelligent girl, but most will not see this, instead believing her to be stupid, when in reality, she is only ditzy on occasion. She is not very rational, and finds it easy to make up her mind on what she wants. She will be polite, but will often find it difficult to keep her mouth shut, meaning she often informs people of how she feels about them or of secrets. She will struggle to control her temper and will find it very difficult to stop herself from shouting at people. Raabseta will always be very caring, no matter how little she shows it sometimes, but will never find it easy to sympathise with anyone. Raabseta will never really enjoy leading her own way, due to self-doubts. Etymology Ra is an ancient Egyptian name meaning Sun, from the name of the Egyptian God of the Sun, Raa. Ab generally is a prefix referring to daughters and children, and in Hebrew, it is known to mean "Servant of God", which is ironic since her father is an archangel who rebelled from God and Heaven. Set is also an Ancient Egyptian name, this time referring to the Egyptian God of the desert, storms and foreigners, Set. Once again in Ancient Egyptian, the prefix "Se" is known to mean "She who is powerful", which Raabseta most certainly is. Eta also has Hebrew meanings, roughly translating to mean "Strong; strength", which once again, she is. Raabseta often abbreivates her name to Aab. Brief History Raabseta will be the second youngest of Bailey and Goru's children - she will be born a year after Loanikha and there will be a six year difference between her and her only brother, Chaelkane. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters